The Town Was Paper But The Memories Were Not
by RainGirl8
Summary: Bella Swan is taken to Forks after it is found out that her Mother abused her, She has to see a Physiatrist and when she does who knew he would be the one and only Edward Cullen.
1. I Want To Be A Bird, To Fly Away

_**Why did everything have to be so utterly annoying?**_

_**Oh I know why because My Mother abused me for 10 years and when Charlie found out he flipped so here I am getting sent to see a Physiatrist.**_

_**I don't even know why I even agreed to do this.**_

"So Bells, It's only for an hour and if you do this then we can have a Family Fun Night Tonight" Charlie said excitingly

_**Honestly, I am not 5 anymore, I didn't say anything else because I was already annoyed enough as it was and the Car kept making a loud banging noise that threatened to give me an aneurism.**_

_**It didn't take us long to arrive at the office and when we did I saw the most silliest thing in my life, Teenagers and lots of them huddled together on the floor rocking and holding hands with each other.**_

_**No chance I am doing any of that shit.**_

_**So I took a chair next to Charlie, He eyed the floor and nodded towards that direction and me but I glared at him and he soon stopped eying things. **_

_**I took to staring at the Fish Tank.**_

_**They looked so peaceful just swimming around in their little castles and warm tank, I remember feeling like I wanted a closer look and then my legs stood up on there own accord and walked towards the tank. **_

"Miss Isabella Swan?"

_**It was those 3 words that sent warm fuzzy feelings through out my whole body, It was like I had been electrocuted and I couldn't move and I couldn't reply, But Charlie did it all for me because he gripped hold of my arm and pulled me in.**_

"Mr Cullen, My name is Charlie and this is Bella" Charlie said holding out his hand and the sex god named Cullen shook his hand

_**Fuck me.**_

_**His eyes are these green emeralds and his bronze hair is sort of all over the place.**_

_**I want him.**_

"Hi Charlie, Bella"

_**Stop talking like a sex god, His eyes lingered on me and I gulped and bounced nervously**_

"Shall we go in?" He asked me

"Sure" I said quickly without wanted to look like a fool

"So I'll see you real soon Bells ok?" Charlie said smiling

"Ok" I said without hugging him or saying goodbye properly

_**I followed him into the office and Charlie walked away.**_

_**When I was in the office I noticed 5 very important things**_

_**So many Books,**_

_**The desk with a chair either side, It still didn't help me not imagine him fucking me on it,**_

_**Pictures on his desk,**_

_**Drawings around the room,**_

_**Games in the corner,**_

_**He sat down straight away in his chair on the opposite side of the table and he read through a chart very carefully which was probably mine.**_

_**After a long while he looked up and saw me stood by the door still eying the room very suspiciously.**_

"Would you like to sit down Bella?" he asked me

_**I didn't reply, I just slowly and carefully walked over to the chair on the opposite side of the table and I sat down, His dazzling smile in reply made me weak at the knees so it was probably best I got my bum in that chair before I saw him smile.**_

"Do you know why you are here?" He smiled at me

_**He watched me playing with my fingers**_

"Yes" I said

_**I noticed how when I said that word his eyes shot up to my face and he smiled for a little bit too long**_

"And would you like to tell me why is that? He asked concern clearly written on his perfect face

_**I took a nervous deep breath and nodded my head no at him. **_

_**He smiled again clearly understanding I wasn't ready to talk about it**_

"So you like Fish?" He asked "I noticed you staring at the fish tank outside" He added in when he saw my confused expression

I blushed and he smiled_**, Oh he likes my blush!**_

"Well I don't like Fish, I just liked those Fish, They look so calm and happy" I said

_**He eyed me for a long time before he replied**_

"Those are my Fish from home, They used to look so miserable when I would be out at Work all day and leave them there so I brought them here hoping they would be happier" He replied

_**I smiled and he watched that, He seemed to like me smile to huh.**_

"Well you did the right thing, I wish I could just be in that colourful tank all day and be happy" …_**And have you come out of the office every 5 minutes to watch me mmm**_

"So, What is your favourite animal?" He randomly asked

"Well, a Bird" I replied without thinking

"Any type of Bird?" He asked sitting up in his chair clearly interested by this rant

_**I looked down and shuffled my feet**_

"No, Just any Bird" I said nervously

"And why is that Bella?" He asked clearly surprised by my animal talk

_**I took a deep breath**_

"I want to fly away" I said too scared to look up and see his reaction but when he didn't reply I glanced up nervously to see him watching me with a look of want on his face?

_**His face looked like a kid's on Christmas day who just got the present they asked for and wanted all year round **_

_**But why?**_


	2. Hometown Glory

"So I'll see you in 2 days?" Cullen said to me so soothingly

"I think so" I smiled

_**We were stood facing each other just by the door and I was looking everywhere else except him face but it didn't last long because I made the mistake of looking up and seeing his piercing green eyes staring at my face and the way my lips moved and all I wanted to do was lean in and kiss him but I knew I couldn't**_

"You will" I stuttered nervously and blushed

"Bye Bella" He laughed

"Bye Cullen" I spoke without thinking and tried not to hit myself in across the head for it

_**I was just about to reach for the door handle when I heard**_

"Edward"

_**I turned around to face him and he smiled**_

"What's Edward?" I asked confused

"My name" He laughed "It's Edward, Instead of calling me Cullen that is"

"Oh" I said surprised "Edward"

"Yes?" He smiled

"No, I wasn't asking a question I was just repeating your name" I blushed again

_**Stop making a damn fool out of yourself and get out of the room already**_

"See you on Friday Bella" He spoke

_**I didn't reply and I didn't look back I just reached for the door so I could be free from all of the sexual tension in the room. **_

_**Charlie was waiting outside for me and he looked behind me and smiled at Edward before the door closed**_

"So, How was it?" He asked

"Not as bad as I thought it would be" I laughed

He smiled at me "Let's go Home, Bells"

_**The next few days were so long, I was just counting and waiting patiently for my next session with Edward, I don't know why I was looking forward to it so much. I just wanted to see his face and his eyes and his hair and…**_

"I was actually surprised to see Doctor Cullen there today" Charlie mumbled around a spoon full of rice pudding

"Huh?" I asked confused "What do you mean?"

"Well Bells, Don't be alarmed but Edward, I mean Doctor Cullen is only a few years older than you. He is at College studying Psychology and to do that he has to do some volunteer work which his Father Carlisle sorted out for him. I was alarmed to see him working there so soon" Charlie smiled at me

_**Fuck me.**_

_**The rice pudding I was eating dripped out of my mouth and I looked like I had just hit puberty all over again**_

"He is eh only a few years older?" I asked confused and trying to wipe all the desert of my face

"Yeah Bells, He only graduated from your high school a couple of years ago, so you are like 18 now right going on 19? He is only 20" Charlie said again

_**Have I died and gone to Heaven? **_

_**Edward the man who is so beautiful is not in his 30's after all**_

"He only goes to the James Voltaire College up the road" Charlie said again

"Oh, I know there, we are visiting it for my school trip tomorrow" I spluttered nervous again

_**And that was all it took to make me forget about our sessions because tomorrow I was going to his college and tomorrow I would hopefully see him and not make a fool out of myself as usual.**_

_**So I went to bed early and I dreamt about what I would wear and what I would say if I saw him.**_

_**In the morning I woke up as nervous as ever and I couldn't stop thinking about it.**_

_**I stayed in the shower a bit too long and I brushed my teeth for the longest time ever and then I dressed in a blue top with a check shirt over it, Slightly skinny jeans and Vans with little drawings on them.**_

_**I pulled on my leather jacket as I headed out the door and rushed to school, Of course I was the first person there and it's not like it was my first day because I had been here for months.**_

_**The class still flooded up and Lauren barged through the door like the Sweeney**_

"Bella?" She waved excited

_**Yuck**_

"Hey Lauren, How is everything?" I smiled

"Good, Can't wait for the school trip, Did you know Alice's brother is speaking to us about what happens if we decide to go to College?" She squeaked

"I don't really know Alice yet so I don't know her brother" I complained

"Oh well he is so good looking" She smirked

_**I highly doubt he is better looking than Edward**_

_**When we got to the bus Lauren shoved me all the way to the back next to a small girl who was pixie like**_

"This is Alice!" She wailed

_**Embarrassment**_

"Eh, Hi, I am Bella" I smiled

"I know who you are" She smiled back "Everybody does new girl"

_**Alice was nice enough, I talked to her through out the bus drive and even when we got to the College and my heart sped up we still talked.**_

_**When we started walking through the corridors I raised my head up high and started shaking my hips from side to side just in case Edward saw.**_

_**Alice pulled me by the hand to sit by her in the hall, we were surrounded my so many people and she squeaked bouncing up and down in her seat**_

"Oh I can't wait to hear Edward's speech" She bounced

"Yeah" I patted her hand trying to calm her down "Wait…WHAT?"

"What?" She looked confused

"Edward who?" I asked

"Cullen" She still looked confused "My Brother, I am Alice Cullen"

_**Oh My Gosh**_

"Your brother is my psychiatrist?" I looked outraged

She giggled "Well he isn't actually a psychiatrist as he is still in college but he helps out there yes but why do you see him?"

"Uh just family problems" I blushed

"Do you like him?" She winked

"What? No? Why would I?"

"Relax Bella" She giggled again "It's alright if you do, He is only a couple of years older than us and I won't tell him if you do"

"Ah, Thanks" I sat back in my seat relaxing and I smiled at her

_**That's when the stage started filling up and Alice's bouncing went into overdrive of course my heard was beating as fast as her bounces and that's when I saw him.**_

_**I gulped and my mouth popped open and I saw Alice watching my reaction from the corner of her eye and she giggled.**_

_**To make things even worse he was wearing a grey suit but it fit him perfectly and you could see his muscles in it. **_

_**He sat on a chair behind the principle and he stared into the crowd but he didn't notice me or Alice which was a shock because she was still bouncing in her seat.**_

_**For what seemed like an hour passed by and Me & Alice whispered to each other to relieve the boredom when it was finally over Edward stood up**_

_**God knows why Alice called it a speech because all he said was**_

"If any of you are thinking about enrolling in College after High school would you please split into groups of each school and I will wait for you in the canteen and certain times and show you around" _**But his buttersoft voice spread through the whole of the hall and all I could do was blush and take deep breaths**_

"Our class tour is not till after lunch so would you like to get some lunch with me and sit by the lake?" Alice asked kindly

"That sounds great" I smiled "Yes"

_**Lunch with Alice was amazing, We had so many interests in common and it was hard to not like her straight away. Thankfully she never once asked me why her brother was my physiologist and I was relieved for that.**_

"Would you like to have tea at my house tonight? My Boyfriend is coming round and it is just going to be amazing and I'd love it if you came?" She said without stopping to breath

"If you want yes" I smiled

_**To be honest I never thought about if Edward was going to be there I just carried on talking and I was excited I had made a new Friend.**_

_**It wasn't long till she looked at her watch and then up at me and said**_

"It's time" She squealed

_**She pulled me to the canteen to where our class was stood and pushed me straight into somebody**_

_**I looked up shocked and he looked down and**_

_**Kill me now.**_

"Bella?" He asked amazed

"Hi Edward" I said blushing

"What are you doing here?"

"I am with the class and…" An annoying pixie interrupted me

"She is with me Edward, She is in my school and she wants to go to College" Alice bounced

"Hey Sis" Edward smiled at her and scuffled her hair which she glared at him for

"If you would all follow me please?" Edward spoke while still staring down at me

_**Me & Alice turned first and he followed behind us which gave me the great opportunity of shaking my hips**_

"Are you shaking your ass in front of my brother?" Alice whispered

"Eeek! No! I was just, I have something in my shoe and it's making me walk funny" I shrieked

"Nice ass Bella!" One of the boys in our class shouted to me in front

"Calm down now" We heard Edward say

_**Alice peeked behind us and then whispered to me**_

"Don't stop, It's working, His eyes didn't leave your ass while he said that" She giggled and bumped her hips against mine

_**Satisfied I carried on all the way to the room, Edward took us two at a time into the bedroom to show us where we would live if we stayed on campus, When it was just Me, Alice and Edward in there it was slightly awkward, Alice bounced around us saying "Oooh's & Aaah's" While Me and Edward talked to each other **_

"Oh my god, Look at that plant, Look at how fucking lovely it is!" Alice screamed

"Alice, You don't get a plant in every room, That person brought it in and yes it is rather fucking lovely" Edward spoke to her as if she was mentally challenged. I couldn't help but burst out laughing

"Bella, We have to both share a room when we go to college, Yes definitely, It will be amazing and we will be like best friends and you can sleep over there by the fucking lovely plant and I'll sleep closer to the wardrobe" She shrieked running up to me and bouncing in delight

"If you say so, Looks like I have no choice in this matter" I smiled at her wildness

_**Me & Edward looked at each other and smiled**_

"I have never known anybody to put up with my sister for an hour so well done for getting through the day with her" Edward spoke to me so soothingly

"And night Edward" Alice wailed "Bella is sleeping over tonight and we can all get drunk and play truth or dare"

"Alice I said I would come for tea, Not stay the night" I complained

"But you have to Bella" She said stomping her feet

"Yes, You have to Bella, And Alice never takes no for a answer" Edward said

_**A whole night, In Edward's house**_

_**I think I just swooned**_

"I'll have to ask for parental permission but I am sure it will be fine" I laughed

"YAY" Alice bounced

_**When we got of the school bus I had to grab my car and drive it home, Charlie was fine with me staying at Alice's house after I called him Dad and he smiled so brightly.**_

_**I am sure he would let me get away with robbing a bank if I called him Dad.**_

_**I grabbed an overnight bag and skipped to my car so excited about the night ahead.**_

_**Huh, That's funny, I have never felt this happy since Renee cared about me.**_

_**Renee, Phil**_

_**It was the first time I let myself think about them since what happened.**_

_**Luke, I would never forget about my baby brother for as long as I would live. **_


	3. It's Not Getting Easier

It didn't take long for me to drive up to The Cullens, although their house was huge, I just stood outside admiring the view, and all of the feelings hit me, Phil wouldn't stop, I was about to get back in my car and drive away when a little pixie ran outside

'Bella, are you okay? Are you coming in? Are you crying?' she wailed

so many questions for such a small pixie

'I'm okay' I assured her and walked up to the path 'Your house is beautiful'

She giggled and went on to explain how her Dad was a Doctor and her Mom was a Lawyer.

When inside, I couldn't get over the beauty of this house, it was light and yet warming and spacious, it did however made me feel like I was very little but I focused on Alice to notice.

We walked up to the stairs and there was a big room with candles light and people laughing and my eyes went to Edward straight away, he looked amazing, in jeans and a check shirt, I'm so glad I changed my clothes to a dress that fit me tightly.

Then a woman came over to me 'Bella!?'

Oh no ... It all makes sense now ... Alice said her Mom was a Lawyer.

All I could do was fiddle with my fingers and shuffle my feet 'Hi, Esme'

Alice asked a little too loudly 'You know my mom?'

I didn't know how to explain, Esme was at the hospital, Esme saw the photos of what happened to me, Esme stood with me as I faced Phil in court, I didn't notice at the time that I was slowly backing away.

Esme took my hand and led me to a different room, a smaller room

'You're Alice's friend from School, I know but we don't have to do this here, I won't tell them anything'

She saw my sigh of relief 'Thanks, I just want a normal life this time, you know?'

She was happy I did and with that we went in to the dining room, Esme said nothing, other than she introduced me to everybody around the table and when it got to Edward all I could do was shuffle more and more

Alice explained 'Actually Bella already knows Edward'

Esme understood instantly and with that gave a nod and sat me down next to Alice and a big guy named Emmett, Edward sat opposite me and at one point I didn't really pay attention but his foot touched mine under the table, I didn't move mine and he didn't move his.

Alice talked about College and how myself and her would go and share a room, we would start very soon as we were ahead in School, I giggled at the thought of being in College with Edward and when I looked up he was staring at me as if he was trying to figure out what I had laughed about, he had a slight smile on his face that invited me in and all I wanted to do was touch him more, my foot flinched then and my leg moved closer to his leg, I thought he'd move it away awkwardly but he didn't, his smile grew in to a grin.

I could feel my body heat up and I realised how badly I wanted him when a pixie voice made me jump out of my skin 'Jasper is sleeping in my bed tonight so I've arranged for you to sleep in Edward's room on a pull out bed, Edward is okay with it of course'

Oh my ...

The heat in my body grew

Jasper turned to me and said 'I'm sorry for stealing your pixie for the night' he was so well mannered and friendly

'It's fine' I said with a slight smile on my face

Rosalie turned to me at that moment and started asking questions about where I lived before School but I answered very carefully to avoid giving anything away

I heard the voice of the sex god then 'I didn't know you lived in Arizona?' You don't know a lot of things about me yet I answered back in my head.

I spent the evening playing games on the playstation, myself and Emmett took turns at playing Crash Bandicoot and he admired my playstation skills, at that point pixie ran in with Jack Daniels and coke, we started to play a drinking game, if you had done something that somebody had mentioned you had to drink.

Jasper started 'I have never had sex' he smiled lovingly at Alice. Myself, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper drank

Alice went on 'I have never done oral' this is getting dirty but still we all drank.

Emmett jumped in 'my turn, my turn! I have never seen somebody get murdered'

It was then that I didn't think, I drank and as I did I noticed that Emmett was about to drink but his glass had paused in his mouth and his eyes were on me, I looked around the group and everybody was pretty much looking at me wide eyed, Alice jumped in at that moment and said 'Okay okay, it's time for me and Bella to get ready for bed' she shot up pulling me up with her.

It was like I blinked, one minute we were downstairs, the next we were in the bathroom

She looked at me 'Is there anything you want to tell me?' she asked softly

I stuttered a little as I opened my mouth 'I well I eh, I don't know'

She understood and didn't want to push me, so she let it go and we got ready for bed

I was drunk at that point, moving around slowly as I pulled my shorts and vest on, Alice led me to Edward's door after I brushed my teeth 'He should already be in there' she explained drunkly and it had me giggling, I walked in to his room and there it was, that smell that I craved, it was vanilla and I loved it.

He was there of course, reading The Hobbit in bed and I smiled at him because I loved that book.

'Hi' he said smiling

'Hey yourself' I slurred back

'Drunk?' he winked laughing

'I read that book' I replied, I didn't even mean to say that, without thinking I walked over to his bed and plonked my self down next to him.

Your bed is on the floor, Bella.

He laughed at me 'You can have the bed you know and I can sleep on the floor'

'Or you can sleep in the bed with me' shit, did I just say that? I was thinking it but did I say it, I looked at him and he looked a little pushed back which proved I had said it

'Okay' a slow grin appeared on his face

I crawled in to his bed next to him whilst being careful not to touch him, we spoke about The Hobbit then, talking about what pages we were both on and then he read to me at the page he was on, I'd already read past that but I didn't care, I could listen to him talk like that to me forever, my bare leg moved then and bumped in to his

Awkward

He looked from his book at me and I thought he'd push me away but he smiled and turned back to his book, the heat rose in me once again and when he leant over me to turn the lamp off, I didn't think.

My leg curled around his body and even though the light was out, he was looking at me, I could feel it and I could smell his vanilla all around me, drinking me in, luring me to pull his face towards mine and kiss me but I didn't have to think for long because a warm soft hand started moving up and down my thigh, stroking and admiring and I could hear panting until I realised it was me and I started slowing down my breathing, he laughed, I didn't think and grinded my hips in to his, the laughing was gone and I could hear a small deep groan, that sound drove me crazy and it all happened too fast, I was pulling his head down to mine, kissing him and vanilla was all around me and it drove me to putting my tongue in to his mouth and there was that moan again, I could feel his tongue on mine.

'God, I want you, but I can't' he whisped in to my face and I could feel his erection pinning me down but I don't know what happened at that moment, he groaned and stopped, he moved from on top of me and went to the floor to the pull out bed.

I was a little too shocked to reply, he said nothing, I said nothing, and it went on like that until I felt myself falling asleep.

Nightmares, it was cold, I was damp, Rennee was there, laughing in my face whilst Phil kicked Luke, I whimpered and tried to push her from me so I could get to my baby brother 'Luke!' I cried 'Stop it, mom please, Luke!' I felt a hand gently stroking my face and I looked in to the eyes of my evil mother and I thought that couldn't be her, whispering in my ear of 'It's okay, open your eyes' it was soothing me and I was crying so hard until I could smell him, I wanted to go back to him and I did, there he was laying next to me and I was in his arms and he was kissing my cheek

'Mom, is she here?' I panted

'No, no, it's okay, it's just me here, I'm here' and his vanilla was washing over me all over again but I didn't feel the usual warmth I felt when he touched me, the tears came next, they were so overpowering and he pulled me to him closer, I was in his arms, he was all around me and my heart beat was slowing down and sleep was over powering me all over again, I only had enough energy to whisper the words 'I really like you, Edward' and I felt his smile on my face as he kissed my cheek, the sleep took over me then.

and for the first time in years, I slept without a nightmare.


End file.
